


with a taste of your lips (i'm on a ride)

by flytothesKAI



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign. We are now crossing a zone of turbulence. Please return to your seats and keep your seat belts fastened. Thank you.“You know what this means, right?”





	with a taste of your lips (i'm on a ride)

**Author's Note:**

> TICKET NUMBER: 230
> 
> anyone who's reading this (and like it) please come be my friends on twitter when the writer is revealed! to the prompter: HAHAHAHA thanks for this wonderful prompt! happy reading <3

Seongwu jolted from his sleep when the plane shook due to turbulence. He rubbed his sleepy eyes with the back of his hands and craned his strained neck to scan the dark cabin. The lights were turned off except for a few lights on top of the seats in front of him. He inspected the other members and relieved to see them and the managers were sleeping soundly.

No matter how many times he took the flights he could never stop worrying and ignored the anxiousness of ‘what ifs’; what if the plane crashed, what if this was his last flight, what if the engine blasted and of course what if there’s a huge turbulence. Seongwu hated those negative thoughts so much.

He felt soft skin brushed against his hand and clasped their hands together. Their fingers intertwined and Seongwu immediately knew it was Daniel. After all the younger was adamant to sit beside him after knowing Seongwu’s inner struggle with airplane.

He leaned against the seat and turned to his left and gasped when Daniel’s face was only a few inches apart from him. The dim lights shone on him making Seongwu could trace the silhouette of the other.

“You okay?”

Daniel kissed him softly, making Seongwu relaxed a bit. He sucked in sharp breath when his boyfriend licked and nibbled his bottom lip sensually. Seongwu pulled away and nodded wordlessly before losing himself in Daniel’s warmth. He looked down to his lap but didn’t expect the younger to hold his chin and pulled him closer.

The younger’s breath was warm against his skin. Seongwu trembled when Daniel stared into his eyes and his lips a few times, as if challenging him.

“Want to do it now?”

Seongwu gulped as the memory of him and Daniel talking in the hotel room flashed in his head. He remembered telling Daniel one of his sexual fantasies which was fucking on the plane. That was after Seongwu googled ways to stay calm during the flight and stumbled upon a crack website that suggested joining mile high club. At that time Daniel had laughed and dismissed the idea, making him believed his boyfriend was uninterested. But now Seongwu could see the anticipation all over Daniel’s face as he inched closer and littered a few kisses on his neck.

“Hmm?”

“Do you mean here?” Seongwu supressed his moan when Daniel nipped the soft skin on his collarbones. “Someone might see us!” He reprimanded his boyfriend but the nervousness settled inside him gave him a clear sign that he also craved for this moment.

Daniel’s eyes glinted dangerously. “Not if you can keep quiet.”

Seongwu opened his mouth to retort but was cut mid-sentence when the younger cupped his crotch with his large hand. He gasped and immediately pressed his two thighs together. However he didn’t slap the hand away instead he bucked his hips into the heat desperately, wanting as much friction as he could.

Seongwu choked a moan when the younger massaged his clothed erection slowly while peppering his neck with wet kisses. “Shit, Niel…” Seongwu ached for more as his body tensed.

Daniel hushed him before spreading a blanket on both of their lower half. He gave Seongwu a smoulder look before reaching into the older’s pants. Seongwu turned his head to the right, forehead pressed against the window as he bit his bottom lip.

His thigh muscles clenched when Daniel’s soft fingers wrapped around him and his hips stuttered as Daniel pumped him lazily, hand worked downwards, twisting in a smooth motion led by the flick of his wrist. It’s obvious that the younger wanted to take his time to make Seongwu crumbled in his hand, hungrily drinking the way Seongwu panted quietly while biting his knuckles.

Seongwu hissed, telling Daniel to stop teasing and just take him whole but the younger seemed to have something else in his head. He put more pressure and pumped faster, didn’t care how Seongwu’s thighs quivered and paid no attention when the older bit the sleeve of his sweater to stifle the noise came out from his mouth. Tears threatened to spill from the corner of his eyes due to the waves of pleasure hitting him from the inside.

However something caught Seongwu’s eyes and he immediately held Daniel’s hand to stop the man’s action. “Someone’s coming.”

Daniel tilted his head and saw a stewardess with a trolley was serving the passengers three seats away. But that didn’t mean he’s going to stop this game. He loved challenges.

With a smirk he went back to touch Seongwu, much to the older’s disbelief. Seongwu widened his eyes when Daniel didn’t seem want to stop.

“Fuck, she’s coming here what the f-“

The trolley appeared and stopped beside their seats with a lady in red attire bowed politely and flashed a small smile. “Do you need anything, sir?”

Seongwu shook his head frantically but still managed to plaster a tight-lipped smile although Daniel’s hand was gripping his hard shaft under the blanket. He thanked the dark surrounding for managing to hide his red face and sweat dripping down his temple. Seongwu wished the lady would leave faster but of course Daniel wanted to see him suffer.

Seongwu’s grip on the blanket tightened when Daniel asked for coke. He gritted his teeth, cursing Daniel under his breath but then gasped as the younger scraped his finger against his sensitive head as if telling him to behave.

“Here’s your coke, sir. Enjoy your drink.” The stewardess spoke softly with adoration on her face. Wasn’t it cute to see two grown-up men sharing one blanket? Poor lady wasn’t aware what’s happening under the blanket.

“Not that hard, right?” Daniel nibbled on his earlobe and rasped into his ear when the stewardess walked away from them. “Think you can handle more?” His breath warm on his skin and Seongwu could confirm he got goosebumps already.

Seongwu shook his head and desperately bit Daniel’s clothed shoulder as an attempt to not whining too loud. “I can’t… bathroom.” It was too risky for them. After all they’re idols and he’s not going to be pleased to find news of him and his bandmate were caught red-handed fucking on airplane seat.

Daniel hummed and after retracting his hand from Seongwu pants he told the older to go to the toilet and waited for him there. Surely they didn’t want to attract people’s attention by going there at the same time. Seongwu was aware how wet he was in the pants and very grateful he’s wearing black sweatpants also the cabin was kind of dark.

He sauntered along the narrow hallway carefully to not trip on his foot or anything and sighed in relief when he managed to get into the toilet. The lavatory was smaller than the usual toilet on the ground, with suffocating 4 walls around him, a toilet bowl and a sink. Seongwu’s heart thumped erratically against his chest, pulse quickened and his bang matted with sweat.

Seongwu could still feel the burn on his skin where Daniel touched him just now. He was leaning against the sink when Daniel came in, not forgetting to lock the door behind him before attacking Seongwu. The younger pinned him against the wall and trapped both wrists on top of his head. He got aroused again when Daniel leaned down to give him a chaste kiss and slotted his thigh between his legs.

“Hyung,” he purred lowly, “can’t wait to fuck you here.” His voice was heavy with need as he pressed his tongue flat on Seongwu’s exposed chest and licked the skin. “Fuck,” Seongwu mewled lewdly as he gripped Daniel by the hair. Something in the pit of his stomach exploded and Seongwu wasted no time to push Daniel by the chest to the toilet bowl and forced his boyfriend to sit on it.

“Let me suck you off first.” Seongwu gave Daniel no time to agree to that because he’s already squatting (he didn’t want to dirty his pants) and unzipped the other’s pants in hurry. Daniel grunted when Seongwu took out his hard cock and wrapped his soft hand against the shaft, feeling it hardened as he rubbed it. His hips bucked when the older stroked his erection up and down with his thumb brushed against the slick head occasionally.

“Fuck, hyung.” Daniel hissed in pleasure, his hands already on Seongwu’s head, fingers gripping the hair hard when Seongwu stuck his tongue out and gave the tip kittenish licks. Seongwu looked at his boyfriend with hooded eyes before taking the head into his mouth and sucked hungrily. The fear of strangers or even their members finding them in this situation only ignited his arousal more.

He openly admitted he liked- no he loved Daniel’s cock. Sure, Daniel was a great boyfriend, thoughtful and understanding, but Seongwu would choose the inside of the other’s pants than those. He could never get enough of how big Daniel was, stretching his mouth and hole whenever they fuck, sending him to the state of euphoria with each thrust.

Daniel’s back hunched as he leaned down to grab the back of Seongwu’s head firmly and pushed himself further down into the man’s throat. Seongwu suppressed his gag reflex to ease Daniel to fuck his mouth, letting the tip hit the back of his throat and feeling the cock heavy on his tongue.

Seongwu pulled back just enough to swirl his tongue over the head, tasting the precum oozing out of it while humming in pure pleasure. The vibration sent a jolt to Daniel as he bucked his hips forward.

He groaned at the sight of his boyfriend’s swollen lips around his cock, tears threatened to fall and hair in complete mess. Seongwu didn’t return Daniel’s sharp stare, his focus was only one right now, which was sucking Daniel dry. When Seongwu began to bop his head back and forth while one free hand pumping the shaft, Daniel swore he’s going to cum right then and there.

“Enough.” Daniel heaved in difficulty. Seongwu ignored his boyfriend and continued sucking voraciously, the dirty slurping sound echoed in the small room. Daniel’s toes curled and before he came he pulled out his dick from his boyfriend’s mouth much to Seongwu dismay.

They kissed, mouth clashing and teeth clacking, saliva was smeared messily on their face but neither of them cared. Daniel raked his hand through the other’s hair and gripped a handful before pulling him close. Seongwu ran his hands across the younger’s thick biceps and moaned into the kiss when their erection brushed. 

“Bend for me.” He instructed once and Seongwu knew better than to disobey. Also they were here for more than 10 minutes already. He didn’t want any members or staffs noticed they’re gone. Seongwu turned around and bent down, his palms flat against the toilet door and eyes fixed on the floor.

Daniel unbuckled his belt and pulled off his pants then did the same thing to his boyfriend. Their pants pooled around their ankles and Seongwu grunted when his sensitive bottom exposed to the chilly air. Daniel brought his hands to knead the soft flesh softly before landing a loud slap.

Seongwu gasped. “We’re not at home- shit.” Seongwu’s legs trembled as Daniel’s finger circled around the rim. “Fuck.” He sighed when one digit slid inside him. “Yes yes yes.” But his excitement was cut short when Daniel pulled out the finger too fast.

“We have no time to prep you. Is that fine?” Daniel asked him softly amidst the hurry in finding the condom inside his pocket. Seongwu blushed and nodded. “We fucked this morning already. I’m alright.”

Daniel rolled down the lubed condom on his erection and pushed himself into the tightness slowly. Seongwu groaned, his forehead was pressed against the door as Daniel started to thrust himself inside him. They’ve been dating for months but Seongwu still couldn’t get used to his boyfriend’s size. But something was off…

The younger grunted, “This wouldn’t do.” He couldn’t find the right angle to thrust in with the limited space and time. He took out his cock, ignoring Seongwu’s small whine and turned the older around again.

“Wrap your legs around me, baby.” He whispered hotly against Seongwu’s skin. Seongwu obeyed and Daniel picked him up easily before slamming his cock inside his boyfriend hard. Seongwu’s back was pressed against the door, the plastic door rattled with each thrust. He held Daniel’s neck tighter.

Seongwu gasped, almost screamed when he told Daniel to fuck him harder and faster. He moaned shakily against the skin and bit Daniel’s shoulder to muffle his loud groan. He’s sure Daniel won’t mind. The younger loved it when he branded him anyway.

The loud ding echoed in the toilet made them jumped out of their skin but they were quick to calm themselves down when it was just an announcement.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign. We are now crossing a zone of turbulence. Please return to your seats and keep your seat belts fastened. Thank you.”

At least Daniel had the audacity to look alarmed. “Shit, shit okay come here.” Daniel held Seongwu’s waist firmly as he guided him to the toilet seat. Seongwu was too delirious to give a fuck about the damn turbulence. He sat down while the older straddling him, hands looped around the other’s neck and didn’t intend to let go. Daniel gripped the older’s chin and looked at him with a smirk.

“You know what this means, right?”

Just before Seongwu opened his mouth a heavy blow shook the plane. He cried when the cock buried deeper inside him. Daniel had to put his hand over Seongwu’s mouth to keep the older quiet. Seongwu couldn’t help it but mewled loudly when the turbulence hit the plane added with Daniel’s wonderful hip rolls thrusted inside him.

Daniel pushed his fingers into Seongwu’s mouth when he moaned too loud, letting the older sucked them and to not make more noise. He bucked his hips along the turbulence, allowing him to fuck the older harder and brushed against his prostate faster. Seongwu’s short nails dug on his back, making Daniel whined in pain and pleasure.

Seongwu couldn’t even utter a word as his emotions and cry were trapped in his throat as Daniel thrusted into him erratically while playing with his hard nipples and leaving his hard cock stuck on his stomach, bright red and leaking. He craned his neck in pure bliss, struggling to speak amidst Daniel pounding into him relentlessly.

“Dan- fuck- ch-choke me ah-“

Daniel quickly left his hands from Seongwu’s reddened hips and wrapped them around the older’s neck. He groaned, “So sexy, hyung. Trust me, okay?” Daniel watched how Seongwu’s face contorted in pleasure, his face flushed red and chest littered with bites.

Seongwu grunted as he picked up the speed, as if signing Daniel that it’s fine. Daniel didn’t wait any longer and tightened his hold around Seongwu’s neck, choking him while at the same time fucking him hard.

Seongwu’s breathy moan stuck on his throat and he could feel the combination of the constriction around his neck and the tightness of his lungs due to lack of oxygen were stronger than ever. He shut his eyes tightly as he was about to come.

“I’m close… so close.”

“Fuck, me too. Come for me baby.”

A few more thrusts and Daniel ejaculated inside the condom. Not long after Seongwu also came untouched, white ropes shot across their stomach and some even splattered on their clothes. Seongwu grimaced at that.

Daniel was fast to reach out and pumped Seongwu’s sensitive cock, milking the leftover cum while ignoring Seongwu’s weak protest due to overstimulation. Seongwu let out a shaky moan as he tugged at the younger’s shirt and rode on the leftover orgasm.

Both men sighed, heart beat fast and mind was still in euphoria thanks to the post-orgasm effect. Daniel lifted Seongwu’s chin with one finger and kissed him.

“That was a fantastic ride.”

Seongwu was too tired to sass him and opted to kiss him back deeply. It was surely the most fantastic ride he ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: since the writers can be revealed now PLEASE SPAZZ ABOUT ONGNIEL WITH ME ON TWITTER @notzuly


End file.
